


No Touching

by Iridia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Jean, Omega Verse, This is all porn, literally no plot at all, theres the butt secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tilted his neck so Marco could lick and bite at his mating mark, clutching at the couch because his alpha told him he wasn't allowed to touch. Marco groaned at the slick beginning to drip out of Jean. He snagged the end of the omega's shirt, divesting him of it before attacking the bare shoulder in front of him with his mouth. "Marco, please." Jean arched into his touch, body trembling. "Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn straight off the bat. No plot and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Also, I'm not good with titles *cries*

Marco pulled Jean backwards on to his lap, guiding him to lay back against his chest as he smoothed his hands down him and wrapped them around his thighs, pulling them apart and grinding up against him. Jean let his head fall back on Marco's shoulder, his hips twitching into the erection brushing between his ass cheeks. Marco idly drifted one hand up under his shirt to play with Jean's nipples as the other cupped and pet the bulge in his pants. Jean groaned and writhed on Marco's lap, his legs spread and expression pleading. Marco turned his head to lick soothingly into his mouth and kiss him softly.

Jean tilted his neck so Marco could lick and bite at his mating mark, clutching at the couch because his alpha told him he wasn't allowed to touch. Marco groaned at the slick beginning to drip out of Jean. He snagged the end of the omega's shirt, divesting him of it before attacking the bare shoulder in front of him with his mouth. "Marco, please." Jean arched into his touch, body trembling. "Please."

Marco licked a path up to his ear, whispering, "I wanna find out how high I can make your voice go. You gonna do that for me baby? You gonna squeal for me?" Jean's eyes rolled back and he ground harder against his alpha, small whimpers and moans spilling out between his lips. "Shit Jean," Marco cursed before manhandling Jean off him and over to lay back on the couch. He stripped off the rest of their clothes before crawling over him. One touch to the inside of Jean's thigh and the omega's legs fell apart, allowing Marco to settle between them. He ran his mouth over Jean's abdomen and up to his chest to swirl his tongue around a nipple. Jean's hands automatically came up to wrap around Marco's shoulders and he growled, "No." Grabbing the omega's wrists and pinning them down. "You don't get to touch remember," he muttered into Jean's collarbone. "Now be a good boy, and keep them still."

Jean's breath hitched as Marco pressed down against him, rubbing their arousals together. "Fuck," he cried, "Fuck Marco, come on."

"Mm, new rule," Marco reached down and circled a finger around Jean's wet entrance, dipping the tip in and pulling back to tease him. "You don't get to call me by my name. Right now I'm Alpha, and only Alpha. Ok?"

"Yes!" Jean tried to push his hips down on Marco's finger, groaning in frustration when he moved it away.

"Yes what?" Marco leaned up to look in Jean's eyes. They were glazed over with lust and his mouth was hanging open slightly, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good boy." He pushed the finger in, immediately curling it to where he knew Jean's prostate was and watching his omega arch with pleasure underneath him. He used his free hand to rub the skin around Jean's erection, coming close but not touching where he wanted it most. "I'm not touching you here today. You're going to get off on my cock and my cock alone. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Alpha."

Marco leaned back on knees, inserting another finger and scissoring. His other hand ran up to pet a trembling thigh. A nice hard stroke to the prostate and Jean clenched around him, a whine emitting from his throat. Marco smirked and kept his fingers there, rubbing tight circles over Jean's sweet spot and watching the omega jerk and writhe. Soon the garbled noises pitched up a notch, moans coming frantically and Marco rubbed faster, groaning as more slick gushed out around his fingers, Jean practically screaming. He stopped the assault and Jean's body went limp, chest heaving and skin glistening with sweat. A pool of precum had gather on his stomach and Marco leaned forward to lick it away.

"Alpha," Jean whimpered.

"What is babe?" Marco removed his fingers, his dick twitching as he watched Jean's entrance clench on nothing.

"Come on, Alpha..."

Marco positioned himself, rubbing the head of his cock over the fluttering hole. "What is it you want Jean?"

Jean's hands scrambled at the couch, fighting the urge touch. "Fuck me."

"Is that what you want?" Marco continued to tease Jean, pushing the head of his cock inside before pulling back out.

"I want," Jean widened his legs more, "I want your cock pounding into me, I want your cum, I want -fuck!- I want your knot." His body was burning, every touch from Marco igniting a fire beneath his skin until he felt he may explode.

Marco tutted, "Is that how we ask for things? We demand them?"

"Please," Jean choked, "Please."

Marco pecked the omega's lips. "Good boy." He pressed inside the slick entrance, moaning at the sight of Jean giving way for his cock. He watched himself disappear inch by inch, until he was encased in the omega's heat. "Fuck babe, you're so tight." He circled his hips slowly before pulling out almost completely and slamming back inside. Jean's hands came up to tangle in Marco's hair as he wailed, wrapping his legs around his alpha's waist. Marco was quick to set a steady pace, reaching up and removing Jean's hands he grasped both wrists in one of his and pinned them above Jean's head. He wrapped the other arm under Jean and around his waist to tilt him up at a better angle, thrusting down into him relentlessly.

Jean released breathless moans with each thrust, Marco's grip on him allowing him to do nothing but lay there and take it. A cracked scream escaped him as Marco's cock pressed against his sweet spot, and his eyes shut as his alpha aimed for it again. His thrusts were becoming shorter and faster until he was bucking into Jean at a furious pace, the omega's legs shaking too much to stay wrapped around Marco and falling wide apart, giving him better access. "Ah shit, babe I'm close." Jean was too far gone to respond, his voice pitching up with squeals and moans the only answer that he was close as well. Marco gave a few long thrusts as his knot started to swell, before he plunged in and ground his hips against Jean's while he came.

The feeling of the knot expanding mixed with his alpha's cum tipped Jean over the edge and he sprayed high up on his chest with a cry of "Alpha!" He slumped back against the couch afterwards, going boneless. Marco breathed heavily, still moving his hips in small circles as he knotted his omega. He released Jean's wrists and cupped his face, kissing him gently and thoroughly.

"You did so well babe," he cooed, littering his mate's face with soft kisses. "I love you."

Jean laughed tiredly, finally free to wrap his arms around Marco's neck. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, hope the porn was ok. Leave a comment and let me know how I did if you'd be so kind (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
